The Mystery of Black Siren
It was a cold day in the Spring season when my friend asked if he could tell me a horror story. I said yes, and so, here is as it goes, Me: Tell me then. Friend: Okay, here it is: There was a boy named Nicky. He was obsessed with playing the game Minecraft, and so every night, he would go into his room, turn on his computer, and start up the fun and blocky game created by Notch and built incredible things in his world. He, over a few months, constructed his entire town, which was relatively small but seemed large, and added more details every time he got the chance. One day, he was flying past his friend's house in creative mode, when he noticed that a couple blocks in a 2 by 1 formation were missing from the brick house. That's strange, thought Nicky. This isn't a multiplayer server, and I'm sure I must have gotten everything right, but this I might have missed. Oh well, I'll cover it back up. He pulled out bricks from his inventory, but before he placed the bricks down, he noticed another thing once again. The chairs inside the house, which were obviously stairs, were broken, and several items, such as ones in item frames, had been dropped on the floor or were missing. The rest of the house was turned completely over and it didn't take a genius to realize that a thief had ransacked the place. But who? And why? Nicky was confused. Is this some sort of lag, or did someone, not me, break in? Puzzled, Nicky kept on with his search. All the food in the chests, which were the cabinets, was dropped onto the floor, and the cabinets themselves were broken, all the item frames were either broken or missing an item, and all the chests with loot had been seized of their items and left broken as well. Nicky was annoyed that he had to fix the disaster, but was tired of playing for so long, and decided to clean up the build later. Before hitting the X button to close the tab with Minecraft on it, he saw a sign on the wall next to a broken window. Getting closer to inspect it, he saw it read: Black Siren. 6u!woD w,I underneath it. What does that mean? Thought Nicky. Oh well, I'm telling Ricky that someone raided his house in Minecraft tomorrow at school, Nicky thought as he turned his computer off and went to bed. The next morning, after Nicky got off the school bus, he met up with his friend Ricky. Hey, Nick, a burglar broke into my house and completely turned it upside down. I found a note that said Black Siren. 6u!woD w,I. OH, well that's a weird coincidence, Nicky said. Someone stole almost everything in your Minecraft world last night. What? Ricky said. I've worked on it for a month now, come on! Don't worry, your house is fine, just all the stuff inside item frames and chests has been either dropped or taken. Well, that is a weird coincidence, Ricky said. Oh, and Rick, I found a sign that said: Black Siren. 6u!woD w,I. DO you know who broke into the world? Ricky asked. No, I was just minding my own business, when I decided I wanted to build the forest nearby on the outskirts of town, and as I made my way to the point where it starts, I noticed two blocks missing from your house. Now I think that was where the door is meant to go. And the burglar broke a window and a door, Ricky said. What a coincidence! The school bell rang at that exact moment. Oh well, can't be late for class, bye Rick, Nicky said. Bye, see you in homeroom, Ricky called back. As Nicky made his way to homeroom, the school bully, Vin came up to Nicky. What do you want this time, Vin? Nicky asked. You owe me 5 dollars, for yesterday! He yelled. What for? For not beating you up! This is what you get! He threw his fist at Nicky, and Nicky dropped to the floor, and Vin grabbed his backpack and took some of Nicky's lunch money. Tomorrow, bring me the money you owe! Vin stated. Now get up and go to class! He yelled he turned around and walked away. I wish someone would steal a tire from his dad's care, Nicky said to himself. That way he can't come here and push me around. Later that day Nicky was playing on his computer, when he decided to play Minecraft again. Okay, Vin's gonna pay for this in Minecraft, and for real. Next time he comes, I'll show him! Nicky said to himself. He flew around in his world to a building where the towns famous adventurer and explorer lived. But when Nicky looked inside, his favorite hero was missing. What, maybe he despawned, Nicky thought. He saw a sign that said Black Siren. 6u!woD w,I. Is this some code? Nicky said. Hmm, he experimented with it when he realized what it meant. By turning it upside down, he got a clear message saying, I'm Coming. Where? Nicky thought. He felt hungry and went to get a snack from the kitchen. The news was on, and his parents were watching. The headline was: Great explorer clawed by a grizzly bear. Nicky turned to look up at the TV. The news person was saying the town's explorer and hero had been killed by a bear that attacked him in his sleep. Police claim they found a sign saying Black Siren. 6u!woD w,I and found out this means I'm coming. They believe that someone else had to do with this unfortunate event but have no suspects. Nicky stopped dead in his tracks. That's two coincidences, with the same messages, if one more happens I'm freaking out, he thought in a panic. After grabbing a small banana to eat while playing Minecraft, Nicky sat back down in his chair and began to move around his world. He'd already fixed back up his friends house and added a few small trees around the area. He realized that his character had flown past Vin's house. Grr, that meanies gonna pay, he thought. He dug up the road and placed TNT connected to a pressure plate at the entrance where anyone who walked in through their would be surprised by the dynamite. There, that should teach him a lesson if I am ever forced to let him join this world, he thought. Yawning, he said, uh, I think I have to get ready to go to bed now. He got up and went into the bathroom right by his room and brushed his teeth. When he finished, he began to distract himself with his reflection in the mirror. He thought he heard a small explosion coming from his room. Instantly, Nicky ran to check to make sure that his room wasn't robbed either. Whew, I thought I heard something, he thought. Relaxing, he turned his computer off, and settled down, and wen to bed. The next day, when Nicky got to school, Vin was angry but also upset. He approached Nicky. Yesterday, someone was doing a science experiment outside my house, and ended up blowing it down, and destroyed one of my dad's tires. Now you owe me more, give me 105 dollars. No Vin, Nicky said. He grabbed Vin's arm just as he was about to release it into his face. With his other hand, he punched Vin in the face as hard as he could while grasping Vin's arm, and eventually, Vin dropped to the floor. Nicky reached into his backpack and found that he had stashed all of his stolen money in there. Quickly, he swiped all of it up and ran away. Yes, finally, I've earned some respect around here, he said. He sealed away the money in his pocket, and walked for homeroom. Hmm, Vin said that his house got blown up, and yesterday I... Nicky stopped walking and realized the situation. So, it appears anything that happens in my world caused by some mystery fellow happens for real, he realized. I better not place TNT anywhere again. As expected, when he got home and turned on his computer, Vin's house was blown up, and the right front tire of the mean bully's dad's car had been blown up as well. Next to the car, a sign saying Black Siren. 6u!woD w,I Let me go check on my forest... In the distance Nicky saw a forest fire from the outskirts of the town. No! He yelled. Surely right now there was a real forest fire. He flew over as fast as he could, then pulled out buckets of water to wipe out the fire. Slowly, he managed to put out the fire, but not before several trees burned down and a pool of water lay at his feet. He looked down, and surely enough, there was another sign that said 6u!woD w,I once again. The next morning news about a forest fire was on the television, and the news broadcaster also mentioned that police were investigating another sign that said Black Siren 6u!woD w,I. Nicky had a quick breakfast and went to his room to play Minecraft, only to find his dad. Hi, dad, he said. Where are you going on such a sunny day? He said. To my room, Nicky replied. Sorry, go outside and have fresh air, his dad said. Despite his best efforts, Nicky could not convince his father to let him stay indoors. He went outside, annoyed, when he noticed that his window that let in air to his room was wide enough for him to fit through. After a quick glance to make sure his father wasn't watching, he slipped through and sat down to play his favorite video game. His world seemed to be normal, as it was. Nicky flew around his town to ensure that anyone trying to break in would have a rather hard time. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. From up high, everything seemed small, yet he could still identify players from blocks and landscape. The next day, when he got to school, everyone was staring at something written on the wall. It read, Ix3u 35v noh, ten times on the wall, and once again but much bigger at the very biggest window, right beside, stood the message again. Realizing that to understand the hidden message the reader must flip it upside down, it read, you are next. The rest of the day was very like the usual, besides encountering a sign that said Black Siren. 6u!woD w,I. When he got home, Nicky expected to find signs having the same message on his Minecraft world, and he was right. The signs held the same phrase over and over again. The horror began to rise as Nicky felt cold and scared by this. It was the weekend, and Nicky relaxed and had fun for the rest of the day, and his parents announced that in a few weeks they'd be going on vacation. Thrilled, Nicky felt spectacular. The following day, he woke up and once again had breakfast, played outside for a bit and then went into his room with a snack and played Minecraft. He knew that someone was stalking him, so he decided to play along until he could catch the stalker. He was nervous enough to start up the world, and for a while, everything seemed okay. Then he heard doors constantly open behind his back. Immediately, he ran outside in real life and encountered commotion in his neighborhood. They were yelling and accusing each other of sneaking into their homes and stealing stuff from it. From the corner of his eye, Nicky spotted a sign nearby. As he walked closer, he realized it was the same old sign saying Black Siren. 6u!woD w,I that always was present at these times. Monday was a long day. After school, Nicky invited his best friend Ricky over for a playdate. I can't make it, he said. Why not, Nicky asked. Because a tree has fallen over and is blocking the road, Ricky said. Then how come you're at school? Nicky asked. I had to walk to school. I saw another of those signs saying Black Siren. 6u!woD w,I again.You know, actually, I think I know what is going on. Tell you tomorrow. Bye! he said. Bye! Replied his friend as he began walking home. Nicky turned and got on the bus. To bad Ricky doesn't take the bus, he thought. That afternoon, the news person was talking about the commotion from the previous day and the sign that said Black Siren. 6u!woD w,I and how police were heavily investigating it. Nicky spent the two few weeks with more nonsense until one day he got fed up and deleted the world. There, now I can live peacefully, he said. It's time to leave for vacation, his parents when he got to the living room. Finally, I can get a break, he said. Alright, let's go! He said in an excited tone. He packed his bags, and soon, he was off. A week later after spending time down in the beaches of Hawaii, he finally arrived home, late at night, but as his family's plane landed, it was in the middle of nowhere. Everyone got out, and to their surprise, everything was gone. It was as if the town had simply vanished. Nicky felt unsure of whether this was another part of the same old nonsense or if they really were in the wrong place. Mom, are you sure... His parents, the airplane, and everyone else were gone. What the... in the middle of where everything used to be was a sign that read Black Siren. mou noh 3avH I. At that moment Nicky's greatest fears were realized. In the far distance, he saw a shadow, with blue and red around it. Out of desperation, he ran. He had the strength to run until daylight, and at that moment, he collapsed, exhausted. Turning back, he saw the same shadow again, this time more clearly, and saw that it had a blue eye and red eye and was covered in green and black. He got up, despite being devastated, and continued to run as the shadow behind him continued to pursue him. Finally, Nicky began to tire completely as the lack of sleep, food and water and hardly any rest took their toll. Slowly, he began to faint as the shadow got as close as ever, so close that Nicky could see glowing coming from the mysterious being's eyes. Then he blacked out. He woke up the next day at a small campsite some distance away. A small group of campers had found him unconscious in the forest, and had brought him to their tent. Nicky woke up, confused. What happened? He asked. You were asleep in the forest, and we found you and took you here, they said. I found a small chunk of wood with the letter B, he said. It was in a plain area. I walked the rest of the night back here with Fred. Do you know where your parents are? One of them asked. No, have gone missing. Really? Well, then we're taking you to the orphanage in the nearest town. Where is that? Nicky asked, hoping to get back home. A long distance, they said. Even by car, it is two hours away. Nicky was disappointed. He wanted to see his family, his friends, his hometown again, but he could not. Nevertheless, he was glad when he arrived at the other town. There, he was adopted by some folks, and he lived a normal life since then. AND THE END. Me: Wow, that story was great and terrifying, I wonder how you could have made it up in the matter of time we have. Friend: There is more. Not related to the story but in real life, my dad is an explorer and he found an old computer that has Minecraft on it. Me: And? Friend: When my dad found it he saw a sign written on the bottom. Me: What did it say? Friend: Black Siren. Ix3u noh 5oj 3woD ll!M I. Me: Is that how you came up with this story? Friend: Wanna hear more? Me: Yes I do. Friend: There was a file in deleted files which I recovered that had a previous world on it. Me: I think I have to go now, bye! Friend: Bye! And also it was a world that was well built containing a town with signs that said the same phrase, Black Siren. And so I left, and as I made my way home, I walked past my friend's house and peeked through the window. There, on the computer, was a sign that said, Black Siren... Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Entities Category:Good Creepypastas Category:VERY long pastas Category:Haunted World Category:PC Minecraft